


"If intended to try human, would try you."

by Anonymous



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Coma, Cunnilingus, Desire, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Second Chances, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thanks to Shepard's quick thinking in the Spire, Mordin survives the blast on Tuchanka and is knocked into a coma. He wakes up at the end of the Reaper War and he and Shepard get a second chance at life and love...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Mordin Solus
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2021





	"If intended to try human, would try you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacesamurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesamurai/gifts).



> Wow this fic got away from me. XD I hope you enjoy it!

Mordin was already hard at work, typing furiously on a console as Shepard entered the base of the spire, the building crumbling around them.

“Mordin is the cure ready?” She asked, fidgeting with her gloves as she watched him reroute power to the elevator--this could be it, and there were so many things she hadn’t said; three little words sitting on the tip of her tongue that she kept biting back.

He nodded quickly, keeping his attention focused on the terminal in front of him, if he let himself look at her, let himself watch her, he’d break down and lose his resolve; this was the end of the line, they both knew that and it wouldn’t be fair to her for him to drop his feelings on her when he knew he wasn’t going to be coming back--he couldn’t do that to her. “Yes. loaded for dispersal in two minutes. Procedure traumatic for Eve, but not lethal. Maelon’s research invaluable.”

“She’s okay?” Relief laced through her voice, glad she hadn’t had to tell Wrex that they’d lost her.

“Headed to safety now. Her survival fortunate. Will stabilize new government should Wrex get any ideas. Good match, promising future for krogan. Control room at top of Stroud Tower. Must take elevator up.”

Shepard scowled, her gaze incredulous. “You’re going up there?”

“Yes. Manual access required. Have to counteract STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersed properly.”

He pulled up his omnitool, looking over the readings as a large chunk of the ceiling fell down, Shepard shielding her eyes from fire and debris with her arm as she sidestepped it to avoid being crushed. Mordin’s heart leapt into his throat as he watched her, but remained rooted to the spot, refusing to give in to his heart who begged him to take her in his arms and never let go. He glanced back down at the console in front of him and then towards the elevator whose light had turned green, the doors opening. Shepard took a step towards him, Mordin holding out a hand to stay her approach, as he took a trembling breath and then proceeded to pace back and forth before over the stone floor.

“Mordin, this whole thing is coming apart. There’s got to be another way!”

Something in her tone made his heart break a little, and he softened, Shepard realized his pacing was a mask for all his uncertainty--he didn’t want to die. At this point, who knew if either of them would make it past the end of this war? Time wasn't on their side—best to make the most of the time they did have, even if it was the worst possible moment. She crossed the room silently and drew him into her arms as he sagged against her, everything taking its toll and weighing on him; Mordin pressed closer as Shepard rubbed her hands comfortingly up and down his back, one hand straying up and gently stroking the nub of his broken horn. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, his body shaking. She didn't say a word, just pressed her cheek against his, their chests rising and falling together. With a deep breath to steady himself, he lifted his head and realized how close they were and for a moment they forgot the collapsing building, the fires raging around them and the sticky situation they found themselves in. He took a deep breath as he stepped back, the look in her eyes tugging at his heartstrings. He had to rebuild the walls around his heart, for both their sakes.

“Remote bypass impossible. STG countermeasures in place. No time to adjust cure for temperature variance.” He paused for a moment to think. “No. No other option. Not coming back. Suggest you get clear. Explosions likely to be...problematic.”

Shepard caught him by the arm as he tried to walk away, making him turn to face her. “Mordin, no!”

“Shepard, please. Need to do this. My project. My work. My cure. My responsibility.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a small smile on his face as he remembered an earlier conversation, his eyes gazing directly into hers when they opened. “Would have liked to run tests on the seashells.”

She’d been absolutely right; he  _ would _ have gone crazy inside of an hour.

“All right, then I am allowed one request.”

“Name it.” Mordin replied, watching as she fiddled with something at her wrist before removing it and holding it out towards him.

“Take my omnitool. I upgraded it and my tech armor with pieces of the circuitry and gear you let me tinker with from your days with the STG. When this is all over, if we both make it through, there are some things I want to say.”

Mordin nodded, taking the offered piece of equipment and handing her his own in return--there were things he needed to say as well. “Fair enough.”

“And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head as he entered the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors. “I’m not. Had to be me. “Someone else might have gotten it wrong.”

The glass doors closed as he gazed at her, the elevator car rising into the air, Mordin looking away as he focused on her omnitool, using the precious few seconds he had to sync it to his own biological component, a small piece of her here with him

“Be careful.” She whispered quietly to herself, her gaze following the elevator’s ascent.

Steps heavy, and heart hurting, Shepard turned and started walking away, out of the spire as Mordin prepared himself for what he had to do. He typed furiously on his-- _ her _ \--omni tool, coating himself in her tech armor, his body glowing orange as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. No regrets. His sacrifice was for the greater good, to put an end to an unfair punishment--the culmination of his life’s work...and maybe if he could pull this off Shepard would have an army of krogan keeping her safe. The elevator jolted to a stop at the summit, Mordin opening his eyes as the doors slid open on absolute chaos: alarms ringing, the smell of smoke permeating the air as fires blazed all over the place. The screens of the terminals blinked an angry red, while the computer console repeatedly blared ‘Warning: Temperature malfunction detected’ at high volume through the speakers. He walked with purpose and determination towards the main computer, shielding his eyes from the fires, falling debris and the smokey haze settled through the room, checking the omnitool to make sure that the advanced tech armor Shepard had gifted him was still holding strong--the cocksure part of himself wanting to see her again, even if it was just once more. While he worked, he hummed quietly to himself.

“I’ve studied species turian, asari and batarian…”

“Temperature now within acceptable range.” The computer chimed. “Dispersal commencing.”

Shepard gazed up at the tower, blowing a kiss as she blinked back tears, eyes following the path of a cure-laced dust mote as it fell onto her palm and closed her fist around it, glancing back up at the tower as a tomka truck rolled to a stop behind her. She composed herself quickly--the world couldn’t see her as anything less than Commander Shepard. Mordin straightened and smiled at his handy work, pride twinkling in his eyes as he made his way over to the window, the cure spreading into the clouds around the tower--he could swear she saw Shepard down below, and the thought made him smile.

“My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian. I am the very model of--” An explosion behind him knocked him forward into the tempered glass window, his vision going black as his breathing shallowed...

*****

Mordin blinked awake, muscles a little sore from disuse, but he was not as sore as expected as he glanced around, his surroundings familiar as a hospital, but he couldn't begin to say which one. According to his nurse, the blow to his head combined with the lack of breathable air in the spire had sent him into a coma for months. He should have died, but Shepard had forced him to take her omni tool, the one she'd upgraded with pieces of tech from his days with the STG, enhancing her tech armor and inevitably saving his life. He'd slumbered unaware of the passage of time, only to wake and learn that the Reaper War was over, Shepard had won, and it was all hands on deck to search for her among the wreckage of the Citadel. For once he didn't mind listening to the talkative nurses, as it was his only news source from the outside world.

Hours stretched into days as he gained his strength back, waiting for any word as to what had become of her, whether she was alive or dead and he hated it. Hated not knowing. And then one morning Mordin awoke, and the words he heard had his heart in his throat, pulse pounding in his ears as he lay in his hospital bed, listening to the nurses gossiping around the corner through the open door of his room. Shepard was alive and in this very hospital--that in and of itself was a miracle. He owed her his life and so much more, and now they both had a second chance at life, and he could thank her for everything she'd done for him. It didn't take much to glean her whereabouts from the next nurse who came in to check his vitals; a little flattery here and mentioning that he knew her and needed to get something off his chest there, and soon he found himself in her room, at her bedside, his heart clenching as he sucked in a breath, gazing at her--it was hard seeing her like this. She was in rough shape, battered and bruised, her breathing shallow. He reached out to brush her hair away from her face and for the first time in his life, his hands trembled.

Gentle hands woke her, Shepard’s eyelids fluttering open before squinting at the bright, artificial lights, her body screaming in protest as she tried to fling her arm over her eyes, her every nerve ending on fire, reminiscent of the two times she’d woken up during Project Lazarus. Her surroundings were oddly familiar through the fog of her mind until a face swam into view. Ignoring the pain searing through her body, she reached up and cupped his cheek, nearly crying as she felt solid flesh under her fingertips--it worked. She'd been holding out hope, and when she'd heard he was in a coma and may not wake up, she'd been forced to confront the feelings she harbored; she loved him and he life was too short for him not to know how she felt, and now they had a second chance at life and love. She pulled his head down, startling him as she covered his lips with her own, his surprise only lasting for only a second, before he responded with an equal amount of vigor. Pulling back, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and stroked his jaw with her thumbs, eyes searching his face before kissing his broken horn, his forehead, his temple, and his cheek. Mordin leaned forward, bumping her forehead gently with his, both of them closing their eyes and taking solace in each other. Now that he'd experienced this feeling of completion, he wanted to be without it again. He’d never had anyone go to such lengths for him before, and Mordin finally let himself admit that he was smitten and she was all he wanted.

"I need to tell you something." Shepard whispered, her voice raspy and rough as she covered his hand with hers. "I wanted to tell you back on Tuchanka, but I didn't want to distract you from the mission and I don't think I'll get a third chance. I love you."

There she'd said it--those three little words she kept biting back every time she saw him.

Mordin turned his hand over and held hers, thumb rubbing comforting circles on her skin. "Love you too. Never been big on relationships. Want to try. You're Worth it. Get better and be my mate."

"That's all I want; to be yours forever...if I make it out of here." She whispered, eyes fluttering closed as she fell into a restless sleep.

He didn't like her talking like that; she was going to make it through this and he would try every trick in the book to make sure of it. He pulled up her omnitool, having kept it all this time as a way of keeping her close to him when he was unsure of her fate and quickly typed out a message to Miranda and Dr. Chakwas--if anyone could help her it was those two working with him. And it would do to have some backup in case he himself was feeling under the weather, as he was not fully recovered from his ordeal yet, either. Buzzing the nurses, he finagled his way into the empty bed in the room with Shepard so they could finish recovering together, not wanting to leave her side for a second. When her health was back up to snuff and they were both recovered they could let this get physical, but for now he was content just being with her.

He intended to try human, and he intended that human to be her.

*****

“Doctor Chakwas and Miranda just gave me a clean bill of health and Miranda and now, mister, you have a promise to fulfill.” A voice said, drawing Mordin’s attention to the doorway where Shepard lounged against it in all her glory, beautiful and fierce and just how he remembered her before the Crucible had nearly destroyed her.

Mordin glanced up from his newest project: a cure for Kepral's Syndrome--he liked to keep himself busy with tasks that to the average scientist seemed near impossible, but he thrived on the challenge. Her Council meeting must have ended early, and she'd hurried home to surprise him--they'd been trying cohabitation for the last few months and so far, it was amazing. The Council had asked her to fill humanity's vacant seat, and she'd accepted--it was something to do while recovering, even if some days talking to the Council was like beating her head against a brick wall. And today she'd had her final checkup after her ordeal, which Mordin had promised a night of making passionate love to her, if she passed--she absolutely couldn't wait. She crossed the room to where he sat, draping her arms about his shoulders and pressing her lips against the scar on his cheek, fingers toying with the collar of his jacket. Glancing at her smugly he nodded, pushing his work away as he stood and took her hand leading her into the bedroom. The two of them shucking clothes as they went. Mordin pushed her carefully onto the edge of the mattress, laying her back as he climbed up over her, needing to touch her.

“Relax, Carissa. This will feel good.”

It was the first time he'd called her by her first name, and it did something to her.

Gentle fingers brushed across her bare breasts, teasing her nipples with tender caresses until they hardened under his touch, before they roamed lower, skimming across the contours of her stomach muscles and down her thighs. Mordin's hands ran over her body, his touch almost reverent as he mapped her curves with his hand. Running his hand back up the inside of her leg, he slipped a finger between her folds, using the pad of his thumb to rub circles over her clit, making her moan and throw her head back. He kissed a trail down the side of her neck before pressing his mouth to her collar bone and sucking lightly as she wrapped a hand around his non-broken horn for leverage as she arched her hips up, seeking more pressure from his teasing fingers. It was erotic and hypnotic at the same time, Mordin feeling his cock start to poke through his cloaca, aroused by the sight. He'd claimed a low sex drive, but it wasn't nonexistent, and something about this woman intrigued him and drove the scientist inside him wild as he tried to figure her out--like she was a mystery for him to solve; he loved finding her sensitive spots, figuring out what she liked, and how she should be touched to make those irresistible sounds she made louder and hungrier for his touches-- _ for him _ .

She wanted him and that was worth any price.

His finger thrust in and out of her, making her moan as she rocked into the palm of his hand, panting and lost in his caress. She brushed her thumb along the scar on his left cheek, a corner of his mouth quirking up in his usual smug and self-satisfied smirk and he looked far too pleased with himself. His mouth covered hers with a quiet moan and she whimpered, kissing him back, her tongue seeking his as he tasted her, hips shooting off the bed as he used his thumb to spread her wetness slowly around her clit, his movements slow and deliberate. The blush all over her skin was enchanting and he couldn't tear his gaze away. Twisting his wrist for a better angle, the delightful noises she was making got louder with each pump of his slender finger inside her. Her nostrils flared, hips rocking back and forth, impaling herself on his finger, the coil inside her winding higher as her breathing grew ragged. His index finger caressed her as it slid into her, and back out, Mordin enjoying the feeling of her clamping around him as he pushed the digit deeper inside her warm, wet pussy. Shepard held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. She rolled her pelvis against his palm, hips stuttering as his finger withdrew and plunged deeper inside her, curling against her inner wall. Leaning down and kissing her neck, he pressed his thumb gently against her swollen clit, drawing a moan from her before he circled the sensitive bud fast and hard.

“Oh my God, Mordin…” She panted, her breathy moan hit him hard--never expecting how aroused he would be to hear her say his name like that.

If asked before, his favorite memories would have been the two of them side by side in the tech lab as she tinkered with gear leftover from his days with the STG, Mordin either helping her with the improvements or working on his own side project as the two of them slipped into easy conversation or comfortable silence. And now it was this one, this moment of feeling her come undone beneath him-- _ because of him _ .

He eased her back against the mattress as she came, index finger circling her clit to keep her aroused, but not touching it directly and making her writhe under his attentions, her legs shaking in the aftermath of her orgasm. Mordin pressed a gentle, feather light trail of kisses to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, and her shoulders, calloused hands stroking the curve of her breasts before his lips followed the path of his fingers and taking a pebbled nibble in his mouth, sucking gently. Her hips shot off the mattress, back arching and a strangled gasp slipping past her lips, a flush spreading from her cheeks to the rosy tips of her breasts as wetness surged between her legs once more, her back arching off the mattress on a quiet, broken moan, making him smile down at her, a plea hidden behind her eyes.

"Tell me what you want."

Shepard pressed closer. "All of you--whatever you want to give me."

"Greedy." Mordin teased. "Spread your legs."

She did as she was told, his fingers tracing little patterns on her hips as he began to kiss a burning trail down her stomach, the tip of his tongue flicking into her belly button as he passed, causing her to giggle. Spreading her thighs wider, he draped her legs over his shoulders, slipping his hands up underneath her, massaging her ass. He lifted her hips to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her clit before he drew his tongue through the moisture pooled at her entrance. She gasped, hands fisting in the sheets as her hips sought his retreating mouth, toes curling in delight; something about that sound, broken and pleading, made him feel powerful. The tip of his tongue passed over her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, stroking her with his tongue, the sensations making her relax, legs falling open wider as his warm, velvet tongue, licked her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent, her ecstasy climbing higher--it amazed her how smoking good he was with his tongue. Cupping her breasts he squeezed them gently, Shepard sighing contentedly under his touch, drowning in the pleasure Mordin’s caress brought.

“Mordin...please. I'm not sure how long I can last.” She panted, the words barely out of her mouth as a shudder racked her slender frame, her body tensing as Mordin’s long fingers dug into the flesh of her ass.

“Don’t. Want you to let go. Give in.”

He was determined to make her come apart with nothing but his mouth, tongue swiping across her swollen clit roughly, before he circled it fast and hard, spreading her wetness around it. Mordin leaned down to drag his tongue up her slit and circling it around the hood of her clit, before plunging his tongue inside her again and drawing a strangled sound from her throat. She canted her hips invitingly, begging for him to devour her...and he intended to do just that; he closed his mouth over her dripping sex and sucked hard, tongue flicking at her clit. Her toes curled and her thigh muscles tightened as she arched off the mattress, Mordin placing a gentle kiss on her clit, her back arching, shoulder blades pressing into the mattress, fingers twisted in the sheets and her hips searching for his mouth--he'd give her what she wanted. Her clit disappeared between his lips and she found her release a second time as he gently sucked the little bud, tongue chasing the aftershocks of her orgasm, licking and kissing and nibbling.

He made eye contact as he grinned smugly from his position between her legs, his chin glistening in the light as he sat up, wiping her juices from his mouth with the back of his hand, making up for the all the time he wanted to touch her like this but didn't, with gusto.

She glanced down between them, seeing his swollen shaft curving upwards towards his stomach, already a little wet and sticky because of his current state of arousal. Mordin's cock jutted out from his body, fully erect it sat at around five and a half inches with a one and a half inch girth. It had a slight twist to it and a very small fin like ridge along the top and was green in color due to the blood pulsing through it. Intrigued, Shepard ran a hand along the curves and dips of his body, tracing the intricacies of his muscles with her finger, heading south, her hands' destination crystal clear. Taking his shaft into her hand, she traced a finger from crown to base stroking the soft and sensitive flesh as she bit her lower lip, drinking him in with her eyes.

She’d wanted him for so long, and now that she finally had him it was a miracle.

Positioning his cock at her slick entrance, he slid the tip up and down along her wet folds before pressing forward, hilting himself inside her as she grasped at his flat backside to bring him as deep inside as she could. She gripped his hips and matched the rhythm of his body with hers. He grinned down at her, covering her hands with his, thrusting into her and interlacing their fingers together as he held them against the mattress, linking their fingers. Bending his head, he captured her lips with his, swallowing her gasp of delight, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own. Opening his mouth against hers, he let their tongues intertwine a flush spreading from her cheeks to the rosy tips of her breasts. They pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard as his mouth trailed hungry, possessive kisses down her neck. His soft lips kissed her shoulder, nipping at the skin there as her walls clamped tightly around his cock, the rhythm of his hips slow and steady and he rocked them into her.

“Fuck…” She breathed, the word a long, drawn out plea hanging in the air between them as he plunged forward, pumping into her slowly, deeper and harder, Shepard rolling her hips up to meet his.

Mordin panted, clamping his lips down on her pulse point and sucking hard as he rocked his pelvis against hers, coaxing a moan from her throat. He thrust forward, once, twice, their breathing labored as her heat surrounded him, making him shudder and thrust harder into her, thumbing her clit in a circle, faster, as he felt himself teetering at the edge of ecstasy. They both shook with need, Mordin slamming home, deep and hard, Shepard crying out his name as her body arched up towards him, her whole world exploding, the orgasm leaving her limp and drained. Burrowing his face into her neck, Mordin rocked his hips once more, savoring the feeling of her lingering quivers around his shaft as he released her hands and pulled out quickly, spilling his release across her stomach as he kissed her once more.

Exhausted and sated, they fell back on the mattress together, limbs entangled and ready to face the rest of their lives together.


End file.
